Making The Impossible Possible
by RyanFO117
Summary: Rush just wanted to get humanity off its lazy ass... he wasn't expecting any of this.
1. You've got buring spirit!

**Okay this is my first real post on this site (or any for that manner) my first was because I lost a bet and I don't suggest reading it, so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I have no money, therefore I do not own Pokemon. I do own my OC's Because they are free.**

* * *

The forest that surrounds Mt. Coronet has been described as "amazing" and "lush", and it said to fill with Pokémon, Adventure, and for our heroes...

Boredom...

"When you said that we were going to try to catch a Pokémon today," said a feminine voice, "I never would have thought that we would have to sit in a tree FOR SIX HOURS!" Anna yelled staring at Rush with a very annoyed look. Her ruby red eyes trying to burn a hole in his thick skull.

Alas, her attempts were in vain for Rush didn't even turn his head her way. With a sigh Anna dropped her head and looked at her dress-covered knees. "I don't think we're gonna find one today..."

"Nonsense!" Rush shouted.

Anna lifted her head up to see Rush standing at the top branch of the tree, six feet Higher than he was two seconds ago. He was standing in a very heroic looking position pointing toward the sky.

"For in this forest I sense a Pokémon with a burning spirit and a passion for battle unlike any other! And with that Pokémon we will be able to conquer any foe that steps before us!" Rush continued to shot stirring up nest of Starly.

"Will you get down from there!" Anna shouted up at Rush, "You're going to get your self killed..." she trailed off noticing that Rush wasn't there any more.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her out of the tree. She quickly recovered from her shock and used her psychic powers to slow down the fall and land gently on her feet.

"You worry to much," Said Rush letting go of Anna's waist. Besides, I trust you, I know that if I fell you'd catch me."

Anna turned around and was about to yell at Rush but got lost in his warm blue eyes, partially obscured by his black hair, and she blushed. He knows that she likes him but whenever she tries anything he always says "Maybe someday, but not today"

They stood there for several minutes until Rush started walking past her. "Come on, lets keep looking,"

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned "Can we take a brake? I haven't eaten since we got into that tree. I'm sure your hungry too."

"No I'm no-" Rush was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling which made him laugh. "Alright lets find some place to set camp.

Twenty minutes later they had found a clearing and had set up camp. With a fire going, Rush started cooking a can of soup while Anna went searching for berries. By the time the sun was setting they were enjoying a quiet dinner in each others company.

"If we search for a Pokémon tomorrow can we not do it in a tree?"

Rush Laughed again "Yeah, I guess that isn't really working for us, but we can't look tomorrow we have to go into town and get some supplies and Fo-"

Rushed stopped as he saw a rustle in the bush to his right. Anna immediately shot up into a ready stance.

With a hand signal from Rush she used her psychic to lift whatever was into the bush into the air.

"Hey, hey put me down! This isn't funny!" Anna, realizing that what she lifted out of the bush was human slowly put the boy back on the ground.

Rush ran up to the boy and quickly apologized "Sorry about that I thought you were a Pokémon." He stepped back after helping the boy to his feet So lets try this again, hi my names Rush and over there is Anna," Anna waved at the boy with an apologetic look an her face.

"Hi to you, the names Luke."

"So, Luke, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well about an hour ago I heard someone shouting to the heavens somewhere around here and I wanted to see If I can find them and have a battle,"

_Which reminds me, I need to tell him to stop doing that._ thought Anna feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Your in luck," said Rush, not embarrassed at all, "You found him"

"That was you?" questioned Luke, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, it was, now come on lets battle while we got some light." said Rush rather quickly. He jogged past Anna who was already in a fighting stance.

Luke reach for his belt grabbing the lone pokeball hanging from it. "I choose you Beedrill!" He shouted throwing the ball in the air. The pokeball opened up and shot out a white light extending to the ground that morphed into the shape of a Beedrill. As the light faded the ball floated back into Luke's hand.

"So will this be one-on-one?" asked Rush, enthusiastically.

"Yup"

"Good, 'cause Anna's all I need!"

Anna, slightly flattered, was awaiting Rush's order a strong look of determination on her face.

"First moves to you Rush!" Luke his Beedrill rising into the air.

Rush laughed, a sinister smile on his face, his normally warm blue eyes seeming colder now. "Suit yourself," he said "Psychic!"

Anna's eyes glowed blue as she raised her hand towards the Beedrill, a faint glow forming around it, the same color as Anna's eyes.

It's wings halted, the psychic attack solely keeping it in the air.

"Try to shake it off, Beedrill!" Luke yelled trying to think of what to do.

The Beedrill shut it's eyes, most likely straining to free itself from Anna's grip.

"Send it packing Anna," said Rush.

Anna nodded her head sent the Beedrill flying back with a flick of her wrist. Hitting it's trainer square in the chest. Which sent them flying into the bush that they fond them in.

"Oops, sorry," Anna mumbled.

"Wow your strong!" Luke said as he crawled out of the bush and running up to Anna, his Beedrill close behind.

"Um... Thank you?" Anna said, somewhat uncomfortable with how close Luke was getting.

Luke backed off, puzzled "Hey, did she just talk?"

"Yep," said Rush-who seemed to teleport to Anna's side for the second time that day-putting an arm around her shoulders. "Taught her myself," he bragged.

"No way, how did you know she could learn English?"

"Well, two years ago Anna and I were climbing on the other side of Mt. Coronet near my home town."

"When out of nowhere, appeared this huge Meouth hot-air balloon." Anna cut in.

"The balloon landed in the clearing we were resting in, we didn't want any trouble so we hid behind a rock to see what would happen."

"These two weirdoes and a Meouth stepped out of the balloon. They started talking about some kid with a Pikachu, they seemed really pissed."

"But the thing that came as A shocker was that the Meouth Joined in the conversation"

"Speaking perfect English!"

"With a slight accent."

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"It was then and there that I knew Anna would be able to speak English too."

"Cool," whispered Luke who, surprisingly, listened to every word they said, though a little disoriented by them talking back and forth like that. "I gotta try that some time." Luke looked down in deep thought continuing to mumble to himself.

"So, you wanna stay for some food?" asked Rush, snapping Luke out of his world.

Luke considered this for a moment, while Anna remembered that we were out of food. "Uh, Rush..."

"Nah, can't," Luke cut in, "I need to get back to my parents they're probably starting to get worried." He recalled his Beedrill and turned to leave the way he came.

"Okay, see you around," Rush and Anna said in unison.

"See ya!" Luke said as he disappeared in to the forest.

"Nice kid," Rush said After a few minutes of silence, removing his arm from Anna's shoulders, and turning to walk towards the tent.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Sleep, it's getting late"

Anna blinked, realizing that it was pitch black aside from the small amount of light given off by the dying fire. She started to feel tired and teleported herself into the tent just as Rush opened the flap. He zipped the flap, got into his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep. Anna got into her sleeping bag as well, she stared at Rush for a few moments before sleep took her as well.

Anna awoke to the sound of a pained yip. Worried, she crawled over to Rush and shook him awake.

"Mmm...what, Anna?" mumbled Rush, almost falling asleep again.

Anna shook him harder, "Rush I heard something, I think someone's in trouble."

"I was probably nothing, go back to slee-" Rush was cut off by another pained yip.

They quickly got up and hurried outside of the tent, trying to locate the source of the sound. What ever it was made another yip, they immediately located the direction it came from and started running.

They stopped at the site of an Eevee and a Sneasel squaring off, the Eevee looked as if it was barely able to stand. Rush and Anna crouched behind a bush, wondering what was going on.

The Eevee suddenly lunged at the Sneasel trying to connect with a take down. The Sneasel used it's superior speed to dodge the attack with ease and brought his elbow down on the Eevee's back, the crushing blow knocking it to the ground.

_It's gonna get it's self killed _Anna thought standing up to come to the Eevee's aid. Rush put an arm in front of her stopping her dead, as the Eevee slowly got back to his feet. All four legs wobbling he lunged for another take down. This time the Sneasel slashed at the Eevee's head making a deep cut with it's claws in the Eevee's left cheek and knocking it back several feet. The Eevee yipping in pain once again. The Sneasel started to walk away, thinking it was over, only to be shocked when he heard the Eevee start to rise again. Now it was mad, it charged at the Eevee claw raised above its head, ready to strike the Eevee down for good.

Rush decided he had seen enough. "Energy Ball," he said.

Anna, though slightly confused at the sudden command, quickly obliged and charged an Energy Ball, firing at the Sneasel.

The Energy Ball hit sending the Sneasel flying into a tree, it mumbled a part of its own then slipped out of consciousness. The last thing the Eevee saw was Rush running up to in before blacking out as well.

Rush picked the Eevee up into his arms, and turn to Anna.

"We should get him back to camp," he said

"Right," Anna nodded.

They quickly ran back to camp and Rush started to spray potion the Eevee's wounds.

Anna, after relighting the fire, watched Rush work on the cut on the Eevee's face. She was about to question his earlier action, but decided it was better not to.

"So It's male?" she asked instead.

"Huh?" Rush said looking up from the Eevee.

"You said 'he' before, so it's male?" she asked again.

"Oh, yeah, it is, and he looks like he's gonna be OK." Rush finished healing the wounds, the one on his face leaving a noticeable scar, and sat there staring at him.

Anna sighed in re "Well, now that that catastrophe is averted," she said standing up and walking over to the tent, "I'm going back to bed." She opened the tent, "You coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Rush, who just continued to sit there.

Anna let out another sigh and stepped into the tent, closing it behind her.

Meanwhile, the Eevee began to stir and slowly open one eye.

"I'm gonna call you Blaze," Rush said noticing that the Eevee was awake. "You know why?" he continued leaning towards the small Pokémon.

The Eevee's eye shot up to Rush intrigued by what he was say.

"It's because you and I are a lot alike," Rush brought a fist in front of his face." We've both got burning spirit, and together we will conquer any foe that comes before us. So, what do you say, Blaze? Wanna be part of the family?"

"Blaze smiled and weakly nodded his head before blacking out again.

* * *

**That took me awhile(oddly has nothing whity to say)... anyway please review, I really need it!**


	2. What the hell does he think he's doing?

**Here we are! I finally finished this chapter! (I really need to stop procrastinating...)**

**First thank you those of you who reveiwed, it's always apreciated. **

**Second, Disclaimer: See chapter one, I don't feel like writing it again.**

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning.

Opening her eyes, she reached out to the portable clock in between her and Rush's sleeping bags and turned it toward her. It read 7:45, fifteen minutes before the alarm was set, as per usual.

She stood up, streched, and went unzip the tent flap. When she noticed a lack of snoring she turned around and saw a note on Rush's sleeping bag. She unfolded it, it read:

** Anna,**

** Got up early, went for a run, didn't want to wake you up, don't need that in the morning .**

** Don't pack up yet I might be a while.**

** Don't set the forest on fire.(that's my job)**

** etc...**

** Oh, and try to talk to Blaze, he could use a friend.**

** Rush**

She folded the note back up, went outside, stretched, and decided to go look for breakfast. She looked over at the Eevee, still asleep by the ashes of last night's fire.

"So he named you Blaze?" Anna said to no one in particular, "...fitting"

She floated off into the woods in search for the berry bush she had found last night.

Five minutes later she had found the berries and had just gotten back to camp. She put half of them down by Blaze and started eating her own, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

Suddenly, Down With The Sickness started playing out of nowhere.

"What's that? What? Huh?" Blaze said, shocked awake and now circling around in confusion.

Anna quickly remembered that she had forgotten to reset the alarm and shut it off with her psychic powers. She walked up to Blaze and patted him on the head.

"Sorry about that Blaze, I guess I forgot to turn off the alarm."

The small Pokémon seemed confused for a second, "Blaze?" he said, "Oh, right that's my name..." He looked around seemingly taking in his surroundings. "Hey, where's that guy who was here before?"

"Rush just went for a run," Anna answered, picking up the berries Blaze had scattered around, "he should be back soon."

"Oh," Blaze answered passively, playing with a piece of charcoal, "Rush... huh," he mumbled under his breath.

The forest was very still during their moment of scilence, not even the dew seemed to be dripping down the blades of grass. "Sooo... how long have you been with this human?" he continued after a few moments silence, obviously trying to make conversation.

Anna tought about this for a moment, "Since the day I was born, twelve years ago," she replied, thinking back to her childhood, "His face was the first thing I saw."

"Really?" Blaze asked, his voice not showing whether or not he actually cared or was just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, he brought me with him everywhere, he treated me as a member of the family, like I was his sister. He's really nice, he always put my wellbeing before his. He took several hits for me throughout the years."

"Talking about me again, are you?" Said Rush stepping into the clearing, drying himself off with his shirt.

"Maybe..." Anna responded, here cheeks turning red.

Rush walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. they looked in each others eyes for a few seconds until Rush started to chuckle, after which he walked over to the tent put on a new black T-shirt and started taking the tent apart.

Anna walked over to their other supplies and started packing it into a backpack.

Blaze walked over to Anna, "What was that about?" he said. Anna looked down at young Eevee who had a confused look on his face.

"What was what about?"

"That whole thing were you were staring at each other,"

"Oh, Rush was just telling me it was time to pack up,"

Blaze was now even more confused, " But... I didn't here him say anything..."

Anna giggled and stood up. She walked over to Rush, who had just finished taking apart the tent, and handed him the backpack, leaving Blaze puzzled.

Rush put the tent in the bag and swung it over his shoulder. He walked back over to Blaze taking an empty pokeball off his belt.

"Alright Blaze," he said crouching down in front of him, " ready to become part of the team?"

Blaze responded by smileing pressing the button on the ball with him paw, having already made his decision last night. He instantly started to glow red and become increasingly transparent as he was called into the pokeball.

As soon as he new he was caught Rush released Blaze, who shook himself like he had gotten wet. Rush kneeled down and scratched him behind the ears, earning a happy yip from the small Pokémon.

"Ok everyone," he said, walking out of the clearing and into the forest. "Lets get going!"

Rush led the way, occasionally taking out a compass to make sure he was going the right direction, with Anna and Blaze not far behind.

"You never gave me a strait answer before," Blaze said.

"I know," Anna responded casually.

Blaze, slightly caught off guard for he was expecting an answer this time, thought for a moment on what to say next.

"Were you, like, reading his thoughts or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, sort of, he-"

"Wait you can actually do that?" Blazed interrupted, "I was just joking!"

Anna laughed at this, "You haven't met a psychic Pokémon before have you?"

Blaze paused, "What does 'psychic' mean?"

Anna almost doubled-over laughing this time. Blaze, thinking he said something wrong, waited till Anna calmed down before asking his next question.

"So... are you Rush's mate?"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks, the shock from the suddenness of his question paralyzed her.

"If you don't keep walking your gonna get lost!" Rush said without even turning his head. Anna's face was as red as her eyes, she slowly started to walk again with her eyes to the ground.

Blaze walked into her line of sight, she could tell by the look on his face that he was still waiting for an answer.

"What makes you think that I'm his," she swallowed, "mate?" Her face turning redder with every word and her eyes avoiding contact with his at all costs.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you were staring at him before, so are you or not?"

"N-no," Anna stuttered.

"Does he know you like him?"

"Y-yes"

"Did he reject you?" he kept prying, getting more confused and, at the same time, frustraited.

"N-no"

"Will you stop doing that!"

Anna took her eyes off the ground looked up at Blaze, anger clear on his face.

"Stop what?" she said still a little shaky.

"Confusing the fuck out of me!" he said dramatically.

"Oh... I'm sor-"

Anna suddenly bumped into what she thought was a tree, realizing she hadn't been looking where she was going. She was surprised, when she looked up, to see that what she ha ran into was Rush, concern in his warm blue eyes.

"Are you Ok, Anna? You sound kind of down," he said.

She averted his gaze, her face turning red again, though not as bad as before.

"No, I'm... fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, still keeping herself from looking in his eyes.

"Alright," Rush said still sounding concerned, he turned around and started walking again, "Come on we wanna get to the city before noon so we can-"

Anna looked up from the ground. All she saw was what looked like an ATV speeding off before she saw Rush lying on the ground. She immediately ran to his side and helped him up.

"Ow, fucking bastard almost ran me over," Rush said holding him right arm, he looked around his expression getting ever more angry, "AND HE JUST RAN OFF WITHOUT SAYING A FUCKING THING!" He continued mumbling in anger as he started walking again.

Anna and Blaze, still a little confused at what just happened, soon followed suit as they approached their destination.

(One bad time transition later)

Blaze stared up in amazement at the sight before him. "What is this place?" he asked.

"Hearthome City," Anna answered.

"Wow," Blaze was continuously gawking at the tall buildings that surrounded him as the group moved through the streets of the city, "I knew humans could make some amazing stuff, but this is insane!"

"Hey Anna, what's Blaze talking to you about?" Rush asked, the question catching Blaze's ear.

"We're just talking about the city."

Rush looked at Blaze for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Anna. "I guess that makes sense..." he took a map out of his pocket, "Now, where's that Pokémon Center?"

The group continued navigating through the streets for a few minutes until they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse joy said as they approached the counter a Chansey at her side who looked to b sorting files.

"Hi, I would like to register my newest Pokémon." Rush said politely.

"Sure thing, I'll just need to see your pokedex,"

Rush handed the nurse his pokedex and started to type thing into the computer next to her.

"I see, so you recently acquired an Eevee?"

"That is correct,"

"And where is the little guy?"

Rush lifted Blaze onto the counter. Blaze gave his best smile to the nurse.

"Oh my, that's a nasty scar he's got,"

Blaze lowered his head, remembering the fight of the previous night.

"Yeah, he got in a bad fight with a Sneasel yesterday. That's actually how I came to find him," Rush petted Blaze on the head cheering him up a little.

"Hmm, well if it was only yesterday then it should fix itself up a bit," The nurse typed one last thing into the computer, "Ok, all done here you go Ru-"

She paused and looked back at the computer.

"Hold on, according to the trainer database, you haven't received your Pokémon translator yet,"

"My what?" Rush asked as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Pokémon translator," she repeated, hold a small device in her hand, "It's a new technology that translates a Pokémon's speech to English, or whatever language you prefer, in real time."

"No way!" Rush took the translator from the nurse's hand and examined it closely, "So how does it work?"

"You just put it on your ear,"

"Like this?" Rush put the translator on his ear like one would a headphone.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Then you just flick the switch on the back,"

Rush felt over the translator for a second before his finger grazed the switch, turning the device on.

"Ok, let's see if this works. Blaze, say something,"

"Something," he said simply.

"Wow, it works!" Rush's expression then quickly turned to serious, _but wait, I was just in a Pokémon Center two days ago, why didn't I get one then?_ Rush thought. "Hey Nurse Joy, when did they start giving these things out?"

"Just yesterday actually," she said, smiling.

Anna smacked rush on the back head as hard as she could, "YOU SEE?" she yelled at him, "THIS IS WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE SPEND THE WHOLE DAY IN A TREE!"

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME, HOW WAS I SUPPOSTED TO KNOW THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD COME OUT THE ONE DAY WE'RE NOT AROUND?" Rush yelled back.

"WELL, REGUARDLESS, SPENDING ALL DAY IN TREE IN A DUMB IDEA ANYWAY!"

"OH, SO MY IDEAS ARE DUMB NOW ARE THEY?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy said under her breath while Rush and Anna continued yelling at each other, "Chansey, could try to break this up for me?"

Chansey saluted Nurse Joy before running in to the room behind them, and returned with a bucket of water.

"Chansey!" it said dumping the bucket on Rush and Anna's heads. "Calm down you two, there's no need for you to argue," it lectured them.

Rush and Anna, both dripping wet, Held their heads low before Rush spoke up, "She's right," he said "sorry about that Anna,"

"It's ok," She assured him blushing a little.

Rush turned to the nurse and bowed. "Thank you Nurse Joy," he said.

"No problem, if you need anything else feel free to ask,"

Rush nodded and started making his way to the other side of the Pokémon Center, towards the computer. When got to it Rush started typing.

"What are we doing now?" Blaze inquired.

Rush stopped typing and got on his knees. "Do you know what evolution you wanna be?" he asked him. "I have the materials to let you become whichever you like, or you can stay an Eevee if you want, I'm not forcing you."

Blaze just stood there a few moments, "I never really thought about it..." he said, his voice barely audible.

"Take your time, this is a big decision,"

Blaze thought very hard what he wanted to do, weighing all his options carefully, and one option kept standing out over the others. After several minutes, he made his choice, "I wanna be a Flareon!" he said, sounding concrete in his decision.

"Alright then," Rush turned back to the computer and typed some more. A slot suddenly opened up under the monitor, inside it was a fire stone.

Rush picked it up and held it out to Blaze, and placed his paw on the stone.

Blaze immediately began to glow a blinding white, his body starting to change shape shortly after. When the light faded away, where an Eevee once stood, Blaze was now a Flareon. His new read and tan fur had grown in over his battle scars from the previous day, all except the one on his face. But even it looked better. All and all, he looked good as new.

Blaze circled around himself for a few seconds, trying to get a good look at his new body, before smiling up at Rush and Wagging his bushy tail.

"So I take it your happy?" Rush asked.

"Yup!" Blaze answered, wagging his tail faster.

"That's good," Rush leaned forward and pet Blaze, noticing his fur was a temperature close to burning him.

With the evolution done, the group left the Pokémon Center.

They didn't make it very far before they could tell something was wrong. Around the corner Rush could see the edge of a what was probably a large group of people. They were all looking up in what seemed like panic. Rush ran over to see what was going on, Anna and Blaze in close pursuit.

Rush rounded the corner, his suspicions were true, not only was there a large group of people surrounding one side of a very tall building, but there were also several fire trucks and police cars too.

Rush walked over to the nearest person, "What's going on?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"There's a kid up in that window, they think he's gonna jump," the man responded.

Rush looked up the side of the building. There, in the twentieth story window Was brown haired kid in a blue button down shirt and black jeans.

Rush clenched his fists in anger. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ he thought.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger!**

**This is revenge for all the cliffhangers I had to suffer through!**

**Rush: Your such a hypocrite.**

**Me: I already know this!**

**Both of us: Reveiw!**

**Rush: (whisper) Or we'll find you.**


	3. Ch 3 Part 1: Pete

**OK, it's been... three months...shit. I promise this will not happen again.  
And to make matters worse this isn't even the whole third chapter, but I felt you deserved somthing, and needed to show that I haven't given this up. I'll get the second half done ASAP, no more procrastination!**

**Read & Reveiw!**

* * *

Rush stared up in anger at the site before him: this kid was about to kill himself, and he was not gonna let that happen.

"Anna, get me up there, now," he said, recalling Blaze.

"But, Rush-"

"Anna there's no time, just do it!"

Anna, realizing he was right and that this was no time for arguing, quickly teleported him into the building to put an end to this.

Meanwhile, twenty stories above Hearthome City, the brown haired boy stood in the window of an abandoned office space, crying, remembering all the events that led him to this point.

He wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. "This is it," he said.

He inched closer to the edge, but he hesitated as he looked down.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him out of the window.

"What makes you think you have the right?" Rush yelled, picking the kid up off the ground and slamming him into the wall, "To just throw your life away!"

The kid tried to talk, to tell Rush to stay out of his business, but Rush slugged him in the face before he could get one word out. "Don't you dare try to justify this!" he shouted, clutching the kid by his shirt, "No matter what happens in this life something good will always come out of it, so you have reason to just throw it away! Did you think for one second about the people you would've left behind? How do you think they would feel seeing your body on the six o'clock news? How-"

"STOP FUCKING PRETENDING LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" the kid screamed.

Rush, stunned out of his fit of rage, let go of the boy, and he pushed Rush to the floor.

"You don't know anything about me. My life has turned to hell and you think you can change that just by saying 'everything's going to be alright'?"

"But I don't need to know anything about you to know that you don't really want this," Rush said calmly, "Even now, your eyes give it away, contradicting you. Everyone deserves a second chance, all you have to do is take it."

The kid let Rush's words sink in, he didn't know what to think or say anymore.

Just then, The door burst open and several police men stormed into the room. They ran over to Rush and the boy, pinned them both face-first into the ground and handcuffed them.

Back on the ground Anna stood in the crowd of people, worried about Rush, all she saw was the boy getting pulled into the building, and then the police running into the building soon after. _Why didn't I teleport us both up there?_ she thought.

Then she noticed the police were leaving the building, and that Rush was being shoved out with them in handcuffs. She moved as fast as she could through the mass of people to got to him. She caught up with them a few feet before the awaiting police car, but accidentally bumped into one of the police men.

The police man, thinking she was trying to attack him took out his nightstick.

"No, don't she's mine!" Rush shouted, noticing what the police man was doing. But he didn't listen to him, instead he raised the nightstick over his head.

Anna turned her head and waited for the inevitable pain. The police man swung, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw Rush in front of her, the nightstick on his shoulder, taking the hit for her without even flinching.

"I said she's mine," Rush said, his voice flat and stern.

The police man simply huffed and grabbed Rush by the arm, pulling him into the car. Then he grabbed Anna and pulled her in as well.

A few minutes later the cop car was speeding down the road to Arceus knows where. Anna sat quietly, staring out the window, while Rush was staring at the kid from before, sitting across from them.

"So what's your name?" Rush asked. The kid said nothing, just continued to stare at the ground. Rush sighed and said "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you and I didn't mean to be an ass. I just... did what I thought was right."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Pete," the boy said.

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Pete,"

"Now were getting somewhere," Rush smiled and laughed, "My name's Rush, nice to meet ya! Now normally I'd shake your hand but..."

Pete smiled, only slightly, but it was enough for Rush to catch it. He knew he was warming up on him.

The car stopped.

Rush looked out the window to see that they were at the police station. Waiting at the front door was Officer Jenny, who pulled them out of the car and led them inside. Pete was scared, his mind flashed images of life in prison and didn't not like the thought of it. _I don't believe it, this day just got worse..._

Anna was also scared, Pokemon aren't usually sent to prison, but if Rush is what would happen to her?

Rush, on the other hand, was looking around in fascination. (He had never been in a police station before)

The three of them were led into a dimly lit room with only a table and some chairs and were directed to sit down.

Officer Jenny looked the three of them over then sighed.

"Alright kid, what do you have to say for yourself?" she said, the question directed toward Pete.

Pete moved uneasily in his chair before answering. "I...I don't know, I just... wasn't thinking. I made a stupid choice." His voice choked on those last few words, though the whole thing seemed forced.

"But he learned his lesson," Rush added, all eyes turning to him. Pete was both angry and thankful that he was helping him.

"Your the one who pulled him from the window, right?" Officer Jenny asked, eyebrow raised.

"Umm, yeah,"

She turned away from the table, thinking of what she should do next. After a few moments she turned back to the three of them.

"I'm going to be honest with you two,"

Rush coughed to interrupt, earning an annoyed look from officer Jenny, and gestured toward Anna, who was flattered, and blushing again.

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes, "I mean you _three. _We don't get a lot of crime in this city, so I'm not sure what to do with you. Is what he said true, you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes, I have."

"And if he didn't I'll just slug him again," Rush added.

"I'm gonna need to call my superiors..." Officer Jenny sighed walking out of the room.

"Anna, are you alright?" Rush asked before Pete could thank him and tell him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said with a reassuring smile.

"This has sure been a weird day hasn't it?"

"Indeed,"

"And it's not even lunch,"

"Don't remind me," Pete mumbled.

At that moment Officer Jenny walked back in the room. "OK, here's the deal," she said leaning over the table, "Peter Kilnsworth, since you seem to have learned your lesson we're going to let go."

Pete let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, all of his worries of incarceration now gone.

"Now, Rush," Officer Jenny continued, "We want you to watch him for a few days, make sure he keeps himself alive."

"No problem, I guess," Rush nodded.

"Wait a second, I don't need-" Pete began

"Well, we say you do, and besides, it looks like you two are good enough friends," Rush flashed Pete a friendly smile, Pete flashed Rush a skeptical look. "So it shouldn't be a problem."

"But wait," Rush interjected, actually being serious. "I live on the other side of Sinnoh. How am I supposed to keep an eye on him?"

"Stay at his house," Officer Jenny said as if it were obvious.

"OK, that's kinda creepy,"

"Yeah, I don't want a complete stranger staying at my house," Pete complained.

"What do you mean complete stranger? Saving your life doesn't account for anything?"

"It doesn't change the fact that I met you half an hour ago!"

"Can I just say something?" Anna shouted. "I don't know about you two but I would like to get out of here as fast as possible. This day have stressed me out enough and I need some peace or my head is going to explode."

Anna's argument thoroughly shut the two of them up.

Officer Jenny took a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed it on the table in front of Pete. "Here's the department's number. If anything happens, or acts questionable, give us a call. That should erase any fears now shouldn't it?"

They all opened their mouths to add something.

"Good, let's go,"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Alright, we're here," said the police officer as he pulled the car to a stop.

"That's excellent, now, CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THESE CUFFS OFF?" Pete groaned, irritated about everything that is happening.

Rush and Anna stepped out of the car and were immediately frozen in place when they looked up.

"I think the cop has the wrong address," Rush said.

"Nope it's right," Said Pete, walking to the door of his mansion.

* * *

**Once more, second part will be coming soon, I swear!**

**Rush:Don't worry he will, I'd have to kill him.**


	4. Ch 3 Part 2: Never do that again!

**All right! Much faster! So here it is, the rest of ch. 3... I can't think of anything else so... Reveiw responses**

**Arcane-Boomeus: In my head he was a flareon before I named him Blaze. SO SHUT UP!**

**HybridRebellion: I still hate the fact that you found this...**

**Aaron J. Lerman: Huh?**

**Gewbur2010: Don't worry I didn't forget Blaze :P**

**And with that, here we go.**

* * *

Rush and Anna were awe-struck by the sight before them: what must have been the biggest fucking mansion in Sinnoh! It was only two-stories high but went farther back then they could see! It was made of what looked to be brick with a large ornate front door that looked to be way bigger than it needed to be.

_So... Pete's loaded..._ Pete and Anna continued staring for a few more moments before for they exchanged confused looked and started catching up with Pete.

But Rush was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what my superiors are thinking leaving you with this kid, you don't look like some miracle worker," the police officer said, "but I trust their judgment, so we'll be around in a couple of days to see if you've done your job."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with people worse off them him," said Rush waving to the officer as he walked away.

Rush caught up with Anna and Pete as Pete was ringing the door bell. "This isn't your house," he said.

"Yes, it is," Pete was annoyed by the fact that he was still anywhere near him, but wouldn't be so fast as to tell him to get out, for fear of being jailed.

"Then why did you ring the door bell?"

"I left my key here?"

"Why would you forget your keys?"

"Well I didn't think I would be coming back, now did I?"

Rush was about to continue his argument but, realizing Pete's point, decided to shut up.

Just then the door opened. Standing in the hall was and man who looked to be in his late sixties, tall and thin, wearing a gray suit and tie. He had silver hair and a mustache to match, blue eyes filled with kindness, and wrinkles on his face that showed he smiled very often.

"My god, master Peter!" the old man said,seeming to nearly pass out in shock. "This is a wonderful surprise! I'm so glad your still with us. I hope you realized your mistake, there's much of life you would've missed out on if you hadn't. Oh, what am I doing, come in, welcome home master Peter, and who might these two be? Come in, come in it's not too often the young master brings friends to the house!"

The old man continued rambling things like 'I guess this means I'm not out of a job?' as the group enter the house. Pete stepped over to the side and talked to the old man. "It's good to be home Russel," he said. "and you know you don't need to call me 'master'"

"Well, I guess I just got excited." said Russel, gleaming "Who's your friends? I've never seen them around before."

Rush and Anna were standing in the middle of the huge Foyer, absorbing their surroundings mouths agape. The inside walls of the mansion were a light tan on the top half and brown wood paneling beneath. There was a grand staircase on the opposite end of the room that split on the back wall and went to adjacent walls on the second floor. Several doors were on each floor, one on each side of the staircase and sixteen the adjacent walls(eight on each floor) and the halls on the second floor, from what they could see, went much farther back than this room.

"The kid's name is Rush, I guess he's the reason I'm still alive... he pulled me off the roof, he's the one who showed me my error. And now I'm wondering why I'm still mad at him...The Gardevoir's name is Anna she's Rush's Pokemon."

"This sure is one amazing house, Pete." said Anna walking up to Pete.

"Sure is."

"So are you like royalty or something?"

"No, my dad was the stock-owner of some big over-seas company, Facebook I think it's called, we got a crap load of money from that, with nothing to spend it on. One day my mom thought, for some reason, that I 'would have so many friends constantly coming over and we need a bigger house' and three years later this was finished...Is he OK?" he finished, pointing to Rush.

Rush was standing at the other end of the room banging his head against the wall.

"Oh Rush," Anna said rolling her eyes and walking over to him. "What is your problem?"

"He's an idiot, right?" he said, "I rescued an idiot. Does he have any idea how much better off than most people? And yet his life is soo bad he feels he better off ending it. I hate people like him, I really do."

"OK, stop there. One, your speaking loud enough that Pete most-likely just heard every word you said. Two, maybe you should hear him out before you start stereotyping?"

"If I say no will you hit me?"

Anna punched Rush in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and walked back to Pete.

"So how does this work, you helping me?" Pete said.

"Well, first, I think we should figure out what got you on top of that roof in the first place," Anna said smiling, completely ignoring Rush's groans of pain.

"OK, we're going right for the nut shot, care to sit down?"

_Well, well, a gentleman, _Anna followed Pete to the stairs and they sat down. "so what's been getting you down?"

Pete let out a breath and turn his eyes to floor in deep thought.

Anna knew this couldn't be easy for him pulling up the single most painful moments of your life from the dark corners of your mind and telling it to a complete stranger. And she wasn't making it any easier by playing it down.

He seemed to be in his own world, his face showed no emotion but Anna could swear the look in his eyes said that he was screaming, but she wouldn't dare read his mind to find out.

"I don't even know where to start..." He finally said after what seemed like, to him, an eternity.

"Well, when you were talking about your parents you said 'was', did something happen to them?"

"Caught that, did you?" Pete said with a dry chuckle, "Yeah, they died ten months ago, hit and run while leaving a restaurant... But I got over _that_ a long time ago.

"I had a..." he paused, as if the word was profane and he didn't know if it was the appropriate for the current company, "...girlfriend, we were dating since I was thirteen, been friends long before that. After my parents died, she seemed different: eager, I guess, now that I think back to it; she started getting more pushy about letting her move in, she'd go on $30,000 shopping sprees at the drop of a hat. I should've seen it, you know? But I didn't.

"Three months ago, I decided do donate the majority of my money to various charities, I mean come on, I don't need it all.

"She got so pissed, even threatened to kill me if I went through with it. She broke up with me a week later. But she didn't just break up with me, she destroyed me, tore me apart until I felt like shit, lower than shit.

"She's the one who put me on that roof, my closest friend, the girl I loved. She used me, for ten years, and I fell for it hook line and sinker."

"Well, it seems like you need a pick-me-up," Said Rush seemingly coming out of nowhere for the hundredth time, knocking Pete from his daze. "May I suggest music?"

"Music?" Pete mumbled as Rush swung his backpack off his shoulder and began rummaging through it.

"Why do you relate everything to music?" Anna asked.

Rush laughed and said "You ask me that question at least once a month and my answer still hasn't changed. Ah, here it is!"

Rush pulled a packet of paper out of his bag and handed it to Pete.

Pete examined the paper "Life Starts Now, Three Days Grace."

"Yup, I only have the lyrics on the guitar tabs, listen to it at some point, it's actually the same song that got_ me_ off _my_ ass."

"Sounds fitting, yeah I'll look it up at some point, maybe even learn to play it,"

"You play?"

"Guitar, yes,"

"Cool! Same here, but I prefer to sing,"

At that point, Pete realized he was smiling, he had forgotten what in felt like to not be stuck in his pit of depression. He turned away from Anna and Rush, who were now arguing about whether or not you could call what Rush did: singing, and thanked Arceus that he was starting to finally get over it.

And then he remembered.

"Oh yeah, you guys can feel free to look around, choose a room you want to stay in, the bedrooms are upstairs." Pete noticed something amiss. "Where did he go?" Pete asked Anna referring to Rush, who was no longer in the room.

To which Anna immediately responded "I have no Idea,"

**Meanwhile**

Out of the eighty plus rooms in Pete's mansion there was one, at that point, which had a TV on loud enough that no human should be near it. Luckily the one in that room was not human.

The Gallade in that room was sitting on the couch that sat in the middle of the room, leaning on the right arm, with a controller in hand. His red eyes were glued to the sixty inch flat-screen and was deeply focused on a game of Modern Warfare 2. He played demolition on Skidrow and was currently wielding a FAMAS FMJ with red dot sight. As he sprinted around the corner of the alley on the far side of the map, (the one without the tunnel) he saw someone on the enemy team running up the stairs on the opposite side. Using his quick reflexes, he aimed down the sight and fired one three-round burst directly in the head, ending the game and earning him a KDR of 32 and 2 for the game.

"Oh, hell yes!" He shouted as he watched the slow-motion replay of his game winning kill.

"Nice game. the FAMAS is excellent, isn't it?" said Rush, leaning over the back of the couch.

"I know, I love it. That was like my best game!... Wait,"

The Gallade slowly turned around until he found himself face-to-face with Rush, who casually smiled and waved.

He jumped back in shock.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!" Then his face turned puzzled. He looked Rush up and down and the shocked looked returned to him. "Hold on a second, your not Pete! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

He ran into the hall, screaming as he did so.

Rush still stood in the middle of the room _he's funny,_ he thought.

**Back with Pete and Anna**

"So how big is this house?" Anna asked as she and Pete wandered the halls looking for Rush.

"Sixty thousand square feet, if I remember correctly."

Anna's eyes widened, "That's huge! Our house is only like four thousand square feet and I always thought that was pretty big. Why would your parents think you'd need this much space?"

"Well, let's just say my mom could get a bit obsessive and leave it at that."

Anna nodded and changed the subject. "So is it just you and Russel living here?"

"No, actually, I have two Pokemon of my own. They should be around here somewhere."

Just then the two of them heard a scream come from behind them that was getting louder.

"Speak of the devil," Pete said before the screaming person ran into Anna, knocking them both to the ground.

Anna felt like she had just been hit by a tank. She tried to move her hand to her head but it was pinned down. She opened her eyes to see a Gallade was on top of her. For a second she was bewildered, they stared at each other for a few moments, until Anna realized was groping her chest and angrily kicked him off of her.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Anna stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Pervert," she said to him.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" Pete said.

"Well, that was pretty casual," said the Gallade, Simon, as he got back to his feet, "Most of the time this kind of stuff has you jumping out of your skin."

"Did anyone else see what he just did?" Anna complained.

"I've had a very weird day..." Pete said ignoring her, unintentionally

"And it ain't over yet!" Rush said swinging and arm onto Pete's shoulders.

"Where were you, exactly?" Anna asked, her irritation now directed toward him.

"I got lost, sorry about that," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Ah! It's the creepy guy!" Simon yelled, "Pete, how did all these people get in our house?"

"Long s tory, believe me," Pete sighed. "Simon this is Anna and Rush, Rush and Anna, Simon."

"Nice to meet you," Rush said.

"I'm going to kill him," Anna mumbled.

"Nice to meet you to," Simon said, walking up to Rush and shaking his hand, "And for the record, unlike earlier I'm usually not that much of a spaz,"

"Yes you are," Pete told him slapping him upside the head.

Simon glared at Pete for a second but quickly turned his attention back to Rush. "So is the Gardevoir with the nice tits yours?" he continued, pointing at Anna. Who immediately unleashed a Dark Pulse, throwing him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Rush raised and eyebrow and said "Did I miss something?"

"Forget it," Anna said now completely pissed off.

"Simon! What is with all the noise?" a new voice said.

Everyone turned around in the direction of this new voice. Coming around the corner of the hallway was a Glaceon, looking as if it hadn't slept in days, or was crying its eyes out for all of this one.

"It's bad enough that I have to constantly listen to you have that T.V. at a volume so loud they can hear you in _Hoenn _at all hours of the day. I don't need you crashing around in the hallway too!"

The Glaceon looked up, and was first shocked to see such a large group of people she didn't recognize, then her eyes locked with Pete's and she began to cry.

"Pete!" she yelled, sprinting over to him and knocking him to the ground. She then started to happily rub her cheek against his. "Your alive! Thank Arceus your alive!"

Then, all of sudden her face turned angry, "Don't dare say your doing something like that again! Or so help me I'm going to freeze you inside a block of ice!"

And then back to sad, "I'm so glad your O.K."

"Saw the note, did you?" Pete asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes too.

"Of course! How could you say you were going to do something like that?"

Pete's Glaceon was, by that point, openly weeping on his chest. And she was surprised when Pete wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Laurel. All the stuff that's been happening lately got to me and I made a stupid choice. I promise I'll never do anything like that again." Now Pete was crying just as hard as her.

"Good," Laurel said in-between sniffles.

Rush and Anna were psychically discussing whether or not to break them up, when Pete lifted his head up and said to Rush: "Well the gang's all here now..."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rush said suddenly, reaching into his pocket. A few seconds later he was holding Blaze's Pokeball. "Come on out Blaze!" He said pushing the release button.

Blaze, as he was just coming out of his ball, let out a jet of flame that narrowly missed all of them. "Warn me when your gonna put me in that thing next time!" He shouted, "Man, I hate those things..." He shivered, then realized they were no longer in the city or back in the forest (which is where he expected to be at this point) and that there were more people than he remembered.

"O.K, I was in there for like 3 hours at most, how did I miss this much?"

"I'll explain everything later," Rush said, walking over to pet Blaze's head.

Just then, Russel peeked his head around the corner.

"Peter and friends, the food is ready."

Pete picked up Laurel, placed her next to him and started to stand up. "thank you, Russel"

"No problem,"

"Well, let's eat. I know I sure am hungry after a day like this one," Pete said to everyone.

"Agreed!" said Rush.

"I'm totally starving!" Anna said.

"Yay food!" said Laurel.

They all started to follow Pete toward the dinning room(sure to be huge as well) but Laurel hung back a few seconds, wondering whether or not she should wake up Simon, then remembering she didn't like him and started to catch up.

* * *

**On another note: I was wondering if anyone wanted to betaread for this story, I could always use a second pair of eyes! (since mine aren't very attentive...)**

**R&R!1!**


	5. He challenges you!

Pete awoke the next day feeling as if his life over the past few months was a dream, though he knew that it did, in fact, happen and it still saddened him as he thought back to it. Though the fact that he was finally starting to be able to put it behind him put a smile to his face as he opened his eyes to the new day. A smile that was gone the moment his vision came into focus. For sitting in a chair right next to his bed was Rush with his arms folded over his chest, and staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Pete jumped back, almost falling out of his bed.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Rush said, leaning forward, bringing his elbows to his knees and putting his hands under his chin.

Pete sat, shocked for several seconds, until finally coming to his senses. He reach for his phone on his night stand and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" asked Rush.

"Officer Jenny," Pete told him, "I'm pretty sure this counts as questionable."

"Relax, paranoid, I've been in here for, like, thirty seconds." Rush stood up and walked toward the door. "Russel says breakfast is ready." And, with that he left the room.

Pete groaned, but closed his phone and got up to get ready for what will most likely turn out to be an annoying day.

Out in the hall Rush started his way back to his own room, trying not to get disoriented in the seeming endless hallway, about halfway there he saw Simon round the corner and started to catch up with him.

Simon was holding his head and limping, favoring his left leg.

"How's it going?" Rush asked him.

Simon flipped him off and said "How do you think?"

"Alright, I'll give you that,"

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?"

"Well you had you huge glass of Anna's fury, for starters"

"Oh yeah, right. She really needs to learn how to take a joke," Rush and Simon both laughed. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes it is,"

"Good, see ya, ow..."

Rush watched as Simon limped away, then continued his way back to his room. Once at the door he saw Anna was still in their bed. Strange, usually she's the first one up and she wasn't their when he woke up, he originally assumed she was in the shower. "ANNA!" Rush yelled.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Anna said all to quickly, sitting up and covering herself with the blanket.

Rush now raised his eyebrow at her, "Do I want to know?"

"Maybe?" Anna hoped, her face turning red.

Rush walked over to the other side of the room, where the dresser is, not taking his eyes off of Anna. He grabbed his itouch and turned back toward the door. "Breakfast's ready," he said before walking out the door.

Anna waited, hoping Rush would come back, but after a few minutes she knew it was a lost cause and sighed in defeat. Teleporting, her dress back on she got out of bed and floated into the bathroom.

Down stairs, Pete met up with Rush as they approached the dinning room (actually dinning _hall_ might be more accurate) "Thought you'd be eating by now," Pete said.

"Had to wake everyone else first. Speaking of which, you seen Blaze?"

"I think he was chasing Laurel around when I saw them, I'd tell him watch out, you should not make her mad, trust me."

"I'll do my best,"

Pete pushed open the door, Rush was still slightly awed by the ornate design of the dinning hall. The entire room was made from white marble, much more pure than in the foyer, with high arches and columns that had extremely detailed carvings through out. Instead of a huge chandelier, as seen in most movies (or at least the one's I've seen that have similar mansions), there were six fire places, three on each of the longer walls, with TV screens showing a looped video of a fire ('cause it's the middle of summer) Pete had told him the previous day that him mother had a thing for roman architecture, and was very good with a chisel. 'Do you like it?' Pete had asked. 'I guess, if you like that kind of stuff.' Rush had told him.

The two of them sat down on opposite sides of the table, large enough for thirty, and started filling there plates with the abundance of food that sat on several platters in the middle of the table. Rush wondered why Russel (or whoever did the cooking) made so much.

He got his answer when he looked down to the far end of the table. Simon had made it there before them and, based on the number of empty plates in front of him, had already eaten enough for twelve people.

_Should of seen that one coming..._

Rush had adequately stuffed his plate with a mixture of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and fruit and was a just digging in as The door opened and Anna gracefully floated toward the table.

She sat down next to Rush, started filling her own plate, and refused to make eye contact with him. Rush noticed this and poked her in the side with the round end of his fork, making her spaz, and almost fall off the chair. In response, Anna punched Rush in the arm, andhe_ did_ fall off the chair.

"What was that for?" he asked her, getting back into his seat.

Anna shot Rush an annoyed glare and Rush smiled.

"Ha! I got you to look at me." Rush exclaimed.

Anna just rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

At that moment, the door opened again, and with it, shouting came and filled the room.

"I swear, if you keep following me I am going to kill you!" It was Laurel, followed closely by Blaze, who was staring at her with a look of deep infatuation. He refused to give up pursuit as she began to run circles around the table and zigzagging beneath it. "If you don't stop chasing me I'm gonna scream rape." she said, but her threats didn't register with Blaze. Eventually she sought Rush for an escape, "Will you tell him to stop, please?"

Rush shook his head "Wouldn't help, he's diggin' on ya, and playing hard to get is only gonna make things worse,"

"Well do something!"

He sighed, "I'm going to regret this... Hey Blaze!"

Blaze turned his head up, and was recalled into his Pokeball.

"Thank you!" She ran over to her breakfast thankful that her nightmare was over, for now.

"Mornings usually like this?" Rush asked Pete.

Pete looked up from his plate and said "Wouldn't of made it this long if they were,"

Rush just shrugged and returned to his meal. The table was relatively quiet for the next few minutes, until a question in Pete's head started to nag him. "So what are we doing? Because, at this point, I still want you out of my house as fast as possible."

"Well, the way I see it, we've thoroughly addressed the cause of your depression, so it's time to move to step two."

"Step two of what?"

"My three-part-plan. Step one: Identify your problem, step two: renew self-confidence, and step three: set new goals for the future."

"And you think this will work?"

"Worked for me. Now, I'm gonna get ready." Rush stood up and walked toward the door.

Pete started to just let him go but then realized what he said, "Wait, ready for what?"

"We're going to town!" Rush told him, striding out of the dinning hall.

The group arrived in Sunnyshore City shortly after they finished their meals. Rush led the pack with a bit of a spring in his step and an arm around Anna's shoulders, who had a content smile on her face. He was engaged in conversation with Simon, who walked on his left, the topic of their conversation varied from exchanging music preferences to battle techniques to whether or not suppose to enjoy the thought of skydiving without a parachute. Pete followed a few steps back, grumbling to himself and trying to think of ways to kill Rush without people seeing.

"OK, if I don't find out what we are doing here in the next fifteen seconds I'm going home and locking you out," Pete said, getting fed-up with seeming like the only one who can't keep track of what is going on.

"Well," Rush started, doubling back so he was face-to-face with Pete, "I heard a rumor that Sabrina was arriving sometime today in this city."

"Sabrina..." Pete knew he had heard that name before, "Oh! She's that psychotic Kanto gym leader!"

"_Psychic_ gym leader, yes, and word is she's here to face the Sinnoh champion."

"So, we're looking for her, then what?"

"When we find her," Rush pointed a finger to the sky then brought it down between Pete's eyes, "Your going to challenge her to a battle!"

Pete's eyes glanced at Rush's finger before meeting his gaze. "Nope." he responded simply, turning around and walking away, followed by, "Come on Simon we're going home,"

Thirty seconds later the four of them had resumed their search, with Pete and Simon trapped in Anna's psychic bubble.

"This isn't fair..." Simon groaned.

"Aren't you psychic too?" Pete commented.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Rush and Anna continued scanning the crowds of people in search of their target, Rush was quickly becoming frustrated. "Argh! I'm beginning to think our source is becoming less than reliable..." he said.

"Oh, come on," Anna said reassuringly, "One: when as he ever been wrong about these things? Two:" she paused and analyzed her surroundings one more time, "Here, I have an idea. Let's look for her on that bridge," she pointed directly above her, "that way we'll be able to see every one."

"How'd I miss that?" Rush mumbled, "Right!" Let's do it!" he shouted.

Rush ran to the stairs leading to the bridge and began his ascension before the others even realized he was gone. Anna blinked in confusion.

"How does he do that?" Pete asked.

"You got me... maybe I should stop letting him drink Monster..."

"Can you let us out now?"

"Nope."

Rush was now at the middle of the bridge, leaning dangerously for over the railing, scanning over the entire city with his hand covering his eyes (_Sunny_shore). Anna slowly walked up behind him and gestured to Pete and Simon to keep quiet. She crept up behind Rush, holding her breath, waiting for her moment. The second Rush turned his head around Anna tackled Rush to the ground.

"Gotcha!" she said.

Rush, after taking a moment to recover, quickly turned the tide and pinned Anna to the ground. "And what was that for?" he asked.

Anna just smiled and flipped Rush back over. "You know exactly what that was for." she said.

"People are staring, you know." Pete said in a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-oh-wait-I-don't-care tone.

Rush and Anna, remembering they were in public, got up and went back to looking for the gym leader. After about a half hour Anna spotted their target.

"Rush!" she said. "I found her!"

"Where?" Rush asked running over to her. She pointed down into the crowd and Rush immediately saw she was right.

"Yes! We found her! Let's go!" Rush jumped over the railing and started to hurtle toward the ground.

Anna face palmed, "Why must he always jump?" she mumbled to herself, using her psychic powers to slow Rush's decent.

Rush, expecting Anna to make sure he didn't kill himself, started to shove his way through the crowd the second he hit the ground. Making sure to keep the gym leader in his sights, he was in a full on sprint until he stood before her.

Sabrina sat on a bench in a courtyard, she was feeding her Pokemon when she noticed Rush. "can I help you with something?" She said.

At that moment, Anna teleported to Rush's side with Pete and Simon. Anna nodded to Rush and Rush's sinister smile returned to him. "Sabrina!" He shouted, then Pointed at Pete "This is Pete Kilnsworth and he challenges you to a battle!"

Sabrina looked the group over for a few seconds, then she sighed and returned her Pokemon. "As I thought," She said, "I could sense your determination long before you approached me. And I can also sense that what you say is not truly this boy's wish.

Rush was caught off guard by this, he had not known her psychic powers were strong enough to know that Pete didn't want to battle. Did this mean she would not except? Would she turn down the challenge?

"You are doing this for his benefit, are you not? You feel that by beating me in a battle will help put his life back on track. Though the notion is unlikely to succeed, I will except."

Rush let go of a breath. He then nodded to Anna to let Pete and Simon go. Rush walked up to Pete and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," Pete answered brushing off Rush's hand. Never-the-less he approached Sabrina. "Whenever you wish to begin,"

Sabrina nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. "Then let's get this over with." she said.

* * *

**As of yet, nothing to say.**

**Read And Review!**


	6. The battle begins! And ends

**I have no excuses... Anyway, I feel I should have proof read this, but I feel I simply don't have the ability to. But, I have found someone who will and his job starts next chapter. So bear with me on this one.  
****HybridRebellion: Thank you kindly.  
Arcane-STFU: I'm going to let the readers write that part, when the time comes.  
ArchShadow24: Sorry disapoint... again...  
maskedsinger01: Thanks for pointing that out.  
Knightoftime: Nope, I did it again... Also glad to hear you like my story. Nice face by the way!  
Anonymous the epic reveiwer: I'm way ahead of you on that. I got a trilogy planed, but the time is not right.**

**Now that that's done, let's get on with it!**

* * *

"This is a battle between Kanto gym leader Sabrina and the challenger: Peter Kilnsworth!" said the referee. "Each trainer will use two Pokemon! Substitutions can be made at any time and the battle will be over when both of the trainer's Pokemon can not continue!"

Pete and Sabrina had taken their places at either end of the battle field in the middle of the courtyard. (Because why wouldn't it be there?) They waited patiently for the referee to signal the beginning of the battle.

Pete chose his first Pokemon to be Laurel, much to Simon's disappointment. She was poised in a battle stance, her teeth bared and her eyes intently locked on her opponent, waiting for the signal to strike.

Sabrina had chosen her Espeon to start. He was also clearly ready for the battle at hand, though the Espeon seemed to be more confident. The gem on his forehead was glowing bright, beginning to store his energy.

Rush observed all of this from a bench placed on the edge of the battle field. He was extremely focused on the two opponents, not even blinking as he took in every detail. "They're allowed to make substitutions. This might be interesting," he said.

"Wait. Where did the referee come from?" Anna asked, trying to figure out what she missed.

"Anna tell me what you can make of this," was Rush's only response to the question.

Anna sighed, knowing she'd never have her question answered, and said, "Well, it's eon versus eon. Neither of them have a type advantage, so it's anyone's guess."

"That's not all there is to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Try to look beyond that which you can only see. Now, it's true that a battle between Laurel and Sabrina's Espeon is anyone's guess, but Sabrina's second Pokemon will most definitely be her Alakazam. And I'm sure you know of it's reputation."

Anna nodded, "It's supposed to be very powerful,"

"Precisely. Since substitutions are allowed, a change to Alakazam in the middle of a battle could mean hell for Laurel. Tipping the battle in Sabrina's favor.

"I also have reason to believe that Simon can't use psychic attacks, which will leave him extremely vulnerable. He'll have to keep moving and distracting them because if he's hit with just one psychic attack it could be the end of him. But at least we know from you that he can take a hit." Rush finished his speech by turning toward Anna and flashing her a smile.

Anna was shocked, even after all these years she never knew he was this observant. Though she did know that, as of recent, Rush seemed like he became a different person when he battled, and it was starting to scare her.

"Pete's gonna need to pull out all the stops to win this." Rush shot to his feet and struck a heroic pose, "But I know that he can do it! Because he has bur-"

"Sit down, I think it's starting." Anna interrupted. Rush sat down slowly feeling awkward.

Are both trainers ready?" The referee shouted.

"Ready," Sabrina stated.

"I guess so," Pete said.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Espeon, psybeam!" Sabrina commanded.

"Laurel, icebeam!" Pete commanded simultaneously.

The two eon Pokemon jumped back and unleashed their powerful attacks, which collided in the center of the field and exploded into cloud of smoke.

"They are evenly matched in power," Rush said, suddenly wearing sunglasses.

"Have you noticed that every time two attacks collide like that they explode for some reason?" said Anna, also wearing sunglasses.

"Espeon, faint attack!" Sabrina called out, taking advantage of the distraction.

The smoke cleared, Laurel was shocked to see that she was the only on the field. Before Pete was able to alert her, the Espeon executed its faint attack, appearing seemingly out of thin-air, and struck Laurel in the back, causing her fly across the field.

Pete cringed as she landed with an audible crack of a breaking bone. "Laurel, are OK?" Pete said, though he felt he already knew the answer. It was over, he could feel it. This was a stupid idea and he couldn't believe he let Rush talk him in to it. Now Laurel was hurt and she would surely hate him for putting her through this.

He was shocked when he saw Laurel struggling to stand up. Did this mean she still wanted to fight? No, he couldn't let this continue. If this goes on any longer, Pete didn't even want to think about what could happen.

"P-Pete," Laurel stammered, trying to steady herself. "Don't even think about ending this battle."

Pete couldn't believe what he heard. She wanted to keep going? "B-but," was all he was able to say before being interrupted.

"I know what your thinking, and I am not letting you chicken out of this. Now I am perfectly fine. And I am gonna take this guy down even if it kills me."

Pete sighed in defeat. When she gets mad there's no reasoning with her.

Now it was time to get serious. _OK, her Espeon is fast, so first we need to slow it down._ "Alright Laurel let's do this, icy wind!" Laurel launched the attack with a loud growl, letting her anger fuel her attack.

"Well, that's something I haven't seen before." Rush said with an eyebrow raised.

"Please don't tell me you've never heard of icy wind." said Anna.

"No, it's not that. Usually you see the trainer get too emotional during a battle, and that usually clouds their judgment and ultimately causes them to lose the battle. But this time it's the Pokemon getting emotional while the trainer is staying perfectly calm."

"Wait, you just realized that now?" Anna asked. "You didn't get that from the 'this guy pissed me off' speech she just gave?"

"Remind me that I need to tell whomever invented these translators to increase the range on them." was all Rush said in response.

Back to the battle, the entire field was now covered in what looked like a brutal hailstorm emanating from Laurel. Pete was watching the small shards of ice hit the Espeon repeatedly, waiting for an opening. The Espeon was trying to endure the attack as best he could. But there is always a limit to what one can take and it was starting to reach that point. Pete saw it, one of the Espeon's front legs buckling.

_Now! _"Laurel, quick attack, followed by ice beam!" Pete shouted.

Laurel ended the icy wind and executed her quick attack. Sprinting across the field faster than most could see, she made connection, knocking the Espeon into the air. She then jumped up and used her tail to launch it back toward the ground. As the Espeon fell she let loose an ice beam, more powerful than the first, and scored a direct hit as her opponent impacted with the earth... or so she thought.

"Now, Espeon!" Sabrina said.

The Espeon suddenly appeared in front of Laurel, seeming have a smirk on it's face, then spun around and hit Laurel in her face with his tail which was glowing a silverish white. _Iron tail,_ Pete thought.

This time Laurel plummeted to the ground hitting hard and letting out a painful cry.

"Your not very good at thinking on your feet are you?" Sabrina said as her Espeon landed nimbly on its feet, not seeming to have gotten a scratch.

"B-but... H-how," Pete stammered in shock.

"You made it quite easy for me, boy. You were so focused on looking for an opening during that icy wind that you hadn't noticed that my Espeon had used double team to avoid most of your attack. Then I gave you the false opening you took and was able get you in a position where you could do nothing but take the blunt of my attack."

"But that's not possible," Pete said, confused, "You didn't call a single command."

_Foolish boy,_ Sabrina's voice rang in Pete's head. _I am a psychic, verbal communication is beneath me. _

Just as their unheard conversation ended, Laurel began to try to get back up again. Unfortunately, Sabrina saw this first.

"Espeon, hyper beam!" She shouted.

"It's over," Rush said with a sigh.

_Fuck,_ Thought Pete.

Espeon jumped back and fired the powerful orange beam at Laurel before she could even open her eyes. The attack drove her farther into the ground, and as the attack ended, her screams of pain could no longer be heard.

Pete couldn't handle it. His head down, he just kept repeating _I'm sorry_ in his mind over and over as the referee called out "Pete's Glaceon is unable to battle the winner is Espeon" and as tears started to fall down his face. He held out her Pokeball without looking up. He couldn't do this, he hated Rush for making him do this.

"So, boy, are we going to continue with this or not?" Sabrina asked with a hint of pity in her voice.

Pete was just about to throw in the towel again but another voice began to rang in his head, this time Anna's.

_She's going to be fine Pete. She doesn't hate you either, she's glad that you let her battle to the end, and proud of you for not giving up on her and yourself. Don't disappoint her now._

Pete looked over at Anna who was giving him a warm smile before she elbowed Rush in the ribs, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Rush gave Pete a thumbs up.

Then a hand rested itself on Pete's shoulder. It was Simon. "What did I miss?" He said, eating a hot dog.

Pete couldn't help but smile. "And just where have you been?" Pete said feigning annoyance.

"What? I was hungry!" Simon whimpered, shielding his hot dog.

Pete's smile widened. "Well, finish up, it's your turn."

Simon's eyes widened and he almost choked. "She lost already?" Simon walked out on to the field shaking his head. "Well, I can't let her live that down, now can I?"

"Cut her some slack," Pete told him, "This is a tough opponent,"

Simon looked the Espeon and her trainer up and down. "They don't look very tough," he said with a chuckle, "Trainer's kinda hot though,"

"Are you kidding me?" Anna shouted in anger, "They're not even the same species! Rush, you agree that he's a disgusting pervert right?"

Rush just put and arm around her neck and whispered in her ear seductively, "Anna, you're being a hypocrite again."

Anna felt like she was going to melt, but quickly regained her composure and shoved him off of her. "You're cruel sometimes, you know that?"

"Come on Anna, it was a joke," Rush pleaded, walking back over to her. Anna shoved a hand into his face, stopping his approach.

"Shunned. Three hours."

Rush was going to keep complaining but decided he didn't want another broken rib.

And now back to the battle!... Again...

"Gym leader, are you ready?" the referee asked.

Sabrina nodded.

"Challenger, are you ready?"

Simon swallowed the last of his hot dog and gave the referee a thumbs up "Ready!" He said taking a fighting stance.

Rush raised an eyebrow. "Now, where have I seen_ that_ before?" he said.

"Begin!"

"Espeon, iron tail," The Espeon's tail began to glow once more and it charged.

(Note: this next part I stole completely from Devil May Cry 4)

Simon smirked and said to himself "First I whip it out," he pulled back his left arm, curling his hand into a fist.

"Then I thrust it!" His punch connected with the Espeon, stopping all its momentum. The punch knocked the wind out of the Espeon with a look of shock on its face.

"With," his right hand connected with the left side of its face.

"Great," Another hook to the jaw.

"Force" He head-butted the Espeon and it flew back and hit the ground.

"Every angle," Simon connected with another uppercut while the Espeon bounced off the ground.

"It penetrates," he elbowed the Espeon in the head and it slammed, painfully into the ground.

"Until," he grabbed the Espeon's head.

"With great strength," he lifted the Espeon off the ground.

"I ram it in!" Simon kicked the Espeon into the air, high into the air.

"In the end," he spun toward the spectators (Rush and Anna).

"We are all satisfied," Simon took a bow then blew a kiss to Anna.

"And you are set free,"

Espeon impacted with the earth, leaving a small crater. The referee saw that it was thoroughly knocked out and ended the match. "Espeon is unable to battle. The winner is Gallade!"

"That's Simon and you'd be smart to remember it." he told the referee.

Pete stood in shock once more. Rush was holding up a card with a "10" written on it as if he were judging an Olympic event. Anna was doing the same, accept her card had "Pervert written on it.

"Excellent DMC reference, my friend." Rush said.

"And who says video games don't teach you anything?" Simon turned back to Sabrina waving for her to bring it on.

Sabrina recalled her Espeon and pulled out another ball. "Alakazam." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of," Rush said. "I guess we'll just have to see what the outcome is."

"Worried your plan's going to fail?" Anna asked.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I can forgive you for now, but I _will_ get you back for that. So, are you?"

Rush shook his head. "It never mattered whether he wins or loses, only that he realizes that there are two reasons for him to stay alive right in front of his face."

Anna saw what he meant and it almost made her laugh "Sill just as clever as ever" she said to herself.

Simon stared down his opponent, his confidence unwavering.

"You think you can handle this one on your own too?" Pete asked with a bit more confidence himself.

Simon gave him a thumbs up, "No problem."

"Begin!" The referee shouted once more.

Simon began to charge in for a close-range assault.

"Do it," Sabrina said.

The Alakazam lifted its hand and its eyes began to glow. Suddenly Simon was frozen in place.

"Now," Sabrina commanded.

The Alakazam's psychic lifted Simon into the air and tossed him back into the dirt. Then lifted again and threw him into one of the stone walls surrounding the courtyard.

"The G- Simon is unable to battle. Victory goes to Alakazam and the winner is Sabrina!" The referee finished.

"Hmph, faster than I thought," Rush said.

Pete ran over to Simon "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Simon dug himself out of the wall, "Did anyone get the number of that bus?"

Rush stood up and began to walk over to Pete, but first walked up to Sabrina. "Thank you," he said.

As Pete helped Simon get back on his feet, Rush put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll treat you to lunch. But first we should get to the Pokemon center." he told him.

"Your going to tell me the point to all this, right?" Pete still had a hint of anger addressing Rush.

"Sure, but lunch first. I'm starving."

The group began to walk toward the exit.

"You," Sabrina said, "parade this boy around like he is some kind of trophy. You offer him to me as a challenge and he is taken down with ease.

"I originally thought you did this for his benefit, but now I have reason to believe you did it for yourself. So which is it?"

Rush tried his best to remain calm. "Your first assumption was correct," he said without turning around. "My friend here needs to learn a lesson, one that he could not learn if I was the one to battle you."

"So you're refusing my challenge because you feel it to be a waste of your time?" She continued.

"Let's go guys," Rush tried his best to ignore her.

"Or are you simply too weak?"

Rush stopped dead in his tracks. Anna noticed that look return to his eye. A look she came to realize she can only describe as blood lust and rage.

"Pete," Rush said. "You should probably get Laurel to the Pokemon center." It was then he finally turned toward Sabrina, "But this won't last long enough for that to matter.

Rush stepped on to the field and Anna followed suit.

"This is a-" the referee began, but Rush interrupted.

"You can stop there, your wasting my time. I want to finish this now."

"You seem even more confident than your friend." Sabrina said.

"It's not confidence, it's assurance."

Sabrina growled. "Alakazam! Prove this boy wrong." The Alakazam used his psychic attack, sending a visible wave through the air.

"Anna, counter. And don't hold back." Rush said with disgust in his voice.

Anna accepted the command without a word. Lifting her arm she sent out her own psychic wave. As the two made contact Anna's power completely obliterated his attack and went on to hit the Alakazam strait on.

"Finish this."

Anna seriously hated when Rush got like this, but did what he said because she knew it would bring the old Rush back faster. She teleported up close to the Alakazam. As her right fist started to become encased in fire, she drew her arm back. The fire punch connected with Alakazam and sent him into the dirt and digging himself into a crater several feet deep. Anna then teleported back to Rush's side as he walked off the field, not wait to see if Sabrina came out of her state of shock.

Pete stood amazed as Rush approached, his look returning to what it was before Sabrina's comment. Rush put his hand on Pete's shoulder again.

"Now," he said, "about that lunch your treating us to."

Pete laughed. "I thought you said you were gonna pay?"

"Yeah, but then I remembered you're rich."


	7. Vinny

**Here is the next chapter! I've had a week off from school recovering from surgery and finally finished this. So, as for news, I have an idea for an orginal story and I need someone who would be willing to help me out, proofread, and basicly help me write it. If you're interested PM me, I'll list you as the co-author when I try to get it published (And yes if I actually have it published you will get a cut of the money, cheeps...) **

**Next bit:  
****ArchShadow24: I ment in terms of update speed.  
Arcane-Brett: I'm still laughing at you.  
HybridRebellion: I still choose to ignore you...  
Anna and Other Anna/Not my Anna: Glad you both aprove!  
AlreadyCaught'EmAll: That's what I was shooting for!  
Giantredfrogs: That's still the best review I've had... Don't be so serious next time! I feel like I'm obligated to be serious too... And that's not Possible!  
hotshot: Creepy... I like that.**

**To the story!**

* * *

"_Citizens are still in shock from the events that took place yesterday here in Hearthome City."_

_ The voice of the female news anchor came from a small T.V. It cast the only light in the small room causing the shadows to dance along the floor and walls._

_ "...Saving a young boy's life by pull him from a twenty story window, seconds before he would have jumped to his death."_

_ The footage switched from in the studio to an on-the-ground view of Rush pulling Pete from the window. _

_ A man sat in the room cross-legged with his head leaning against his right hand. He stared at the T.V. screen intently, soaking in every detail of the event being shown. _

_ "We should all aspire to be to like this man. I hope this shows everyone how precious life really is"_

_ The man hit pause on the video, and then hit rewind._

_ "... hope this shows everyone how precious life really his." This statement sickened him and filled him with rage._

_ Another man entered, the room flooded with light triggered by his entrance. He wore a silver and black jumpsuit-like outfit with a gold 'G' scrolled across the chest. The man seemed to approach cautiously. When he was midway between where he entered and the other man he knelt before him._

_ "My lord, I have come, as you requested."_

_ The other man stood, not taking his eyes off the T.V. which now showed Rush and Pete, being shoved in a police car. The first man wore a black dress shirt with jeans and a red jacket hung over his shoulders. The anchorwoman continued with words of praise for Rush and his bravery. As the man approached the television his eyes narrowed as anger rose, until he could no longer stand it. He kicked the television so hard it flew over the other man's head and hit the room's far wall._

_ The man stood, panting, for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He then turned his attention to the other man. _

_ He pointed at the back wall of the room which now showed the same news footage as the T.V. did. "Have you seen this, commander Ray?" He asked his subordinate._

_ Commander Ray looked nervous. "O-of course, my lord, just as you ordered."_

_ "Then why!" The man lost his cool for a second but quickly gathered himself again, "Why haven't you done anything about it?" _

_ "My lord, with all due respect, I don't think he's a threat to-"_

_ "OF COURSE HE'S A THREAT!" The man screamed. "Do you know what he is? Hope. Inspiration. A way for people to find a reason for continuing their pathetic lives. And you think he isn't a threat?"_

_ Commander Ray lowered his head again. "My apologies, my lord."_

_ The man ignored his insolence. "Have you at least located him?"_

_ "Yes, my lord, he has taken residence in a particularly large mansion outside of Sunnyshore City."_

_ "Then go. Take a team and strike while his threat to us is minor. I want you strike fear in his heart, crush all that he knows and loves, and then end him."_

_ Commander Ray stood and bowed. "By your word, Lord Fenrir." He walked out of the Room. _

_ Lord Fenrir turned back towards the screen and hit a button on the arm of his chair. The video stopped on a close of Rush's face. Fenrir stared at his face, burned the image of the determination in Rush's eyes into his brain, and longed for the moment that he sees that look replaced by utter despair._

"Bitch tits!" Simon yelled slamming his fist on the table. The group now find themselves at a dinner, eating the lunch Rush is making Pete pay for.

"You haven't said a single word since you woke up at the Pokémon center, and that's what you start with?" Pete said. "My opinion of you just lowered."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Except for the two eons under the table.

"Why are you so irritated by me?" Blaze asked.

Laurel looked at him with an are-you-kidding-me-did-you-really-just-ask-that-question look and said, "Aside from the obvious things?" She tried to go back to her lunch, but it's never that easy.

"Do you have anger issues?"

"The only thing I have issues with is you. You're intrusive, annoying, rude, and insane! Now leave me alone."

Blaze was hurt by what she said, but only for a moment as another theory popped in his head. "Are you menstruating?"

"Why you little-!"

"Laurel," Pete said, "He's not worth it,"

She turned her attention back to Blaze, "What is wrong with you?"

"I recently suffered massive head trauma."

"Of course you did..."

"Can we make out now?"

"Rush!"

Rush stuck his head under the table, "Yes?" he said.

"Are you hearing this? He's driving me mad! Do something!"

Rush Rolled his eyes. "¡Blaze! ¡Dejes de molestar Laurel!"

Blaze looked up at Rush "¿Que? ¿Estoy molestandole?"

"Sí, tú estas muy molesto."

"¡Vayas a tu Pokeball! ¡Ahora!"

Blaze lowered his head and walked over to his Pokeball. He hit the button with his nose and was gone in an instant.

They all stared at Rush. "How did he?" Pete asked.

"How did you?" Anna asked.

"What?" Rush said as if it were nothing.

Anna and Pete exchanged looks of confusion and decided to just go back to eating.

"OK, I'll be the first one to ask," Pete said, breaking the silence after a few more minutes of silence. "Why did you have me go through that?"

"You don't even have a guess?" Rush asked without looking up, through a mouthful of food.

"Well, yeah, I have a guess..."

"Well, let's hear it!"

Pete sighed and put down his fork. "I originally thought that you were just having me battle Sabrina because you were trying to remind me of the 'joy of battling'" Pete did air quotes for that part, "But I think what you were trying to show me was that I can give my life away so easily because my Pokémon rely on me." He looked to Laurel and Simon, "They need me, and I need them. And I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Aaaaaaw!" Anna and Laurel said.

Rush raised his fork, but didn't pause to stop eating, "See? Hit the nail on the head. Lesson learned. My job is done."

Simon, clearly a little embarrassed by Pete's words of caring, said "Well that's all nice and good and sappy but there's one issue that still needs to be addressed."

"And what would that be?" Anna asked in an honestly curious manner.

Simon and Pete suddenly leaned across the table and were way in Anna's personal space "How did you do that!" Pete asked, acting like a nerd meeting face-to-face with his biggest obsession.

"W-wait, what?" Anna stuttered.

"Back there, at the battle," Simon said. "You took out Sabrina's strongest Pokémon in one hit!"

"How long have you been training her?" Pete asked Rush.

"Well, she's been with me my whole life, but I've only been actually training her for a little over two years." He said.

"That's it?" Simon's eyes widened. "I seriously could have gotten that strong in only two years! Man, the things I could do with that power." Simon drifted into his own world of thought.

"Believe me, it isn't worth it..." Anna said under her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something, Anna?" Pete asked.

"Uh, n-no, just... thinking out loud," She flashed him a convincing smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, OK... Hey Rush, did what Sabrina said actually get to you that much?"

This time, Rush did stop eating. "What do you mean?" Rush said casually.

"I don't know you kinda got this look in your eye that made me think you were gonna kill me if I even talked to you."

"I don't know what you mean by that, I've never wanted to kill someone-" Rush's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling about I debt of thirty seven dollars and eighty three cents that I believe you owe me." A male voice said with a moderate English accent.

Rush's eyes went wide, "Vinny? What's up, man? I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Vinny said with a chuckle.

"So what makes you call out of the blue like this?"

"Well, you know me."

Rush heard Vinny's phone click off. But, before he could even process the thought, he heard Vinny's voice from behind him. "I like to make a big entrance."

"Hey, Vinny." Anna said as if she saw this coming from a mile away.

"Vinny!" Rush shouted, jumping out of his seat and gesturing like he was going to hug him.

"Surprise! Give me my money!"

"Wait," Rush's arms dropped. "You serious?"

Vinny broke out in laughter "Why would I need money from you? Seriously Rush, when did you get so gullible?"

Rush slapped a hand down on Vinny's shoulder, "Your poker face is going to get you killed one of these days. Well, come on, sit down. My friend Pete here is treating us to lunch." And then added in a whisper "He's loaded."

"Nice to meet you, Pete." Vinny said sitting down and extending a hand.

"Likewise," Pete took his hand.

"Hey what am I? A rock?" Simon shouted, voicing his dislike of being left out of the spotlight.

Vinny gave him a sideways look. "Rush, he yours?"

"Pete's" Rush said, he himself sitting back down.

"Good. For a second I thought he had something to do with Anna. If I remember correctly, you weren't looking for someone in your evolution line. You were looking for someone more-" Vinny looked up to Anna giving him a death stare. _If you don't shut up I will slowly rip you apart __**atom by atom!**_ Her voice rung in his head. "Um… Forget I said anything… So what's your name?"

"Simon." He said simply. He then leaned behind Pete and said in a whisper "So what was that you were talking about? If it's something to do with what kinda guy Anna's into I'd love to hear-" He cut himself off as he felt a pain in his arm. He looked over and, "Aaaahhhh! Fork in my arm! Fork in my arm!"

"Bathroom's that way" Pete said bluntly pushing him out of the seat. Simon ran towards the bathroom still shouting 'Fork in my arm'.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Rush asked Anna.

"I hate that guy." Was all she said.

After the awkwardness of that situation had passed, and Simon returned with a paper towel bandage around him arm where the fork had been, and after he got lectured by the waitress when he tried to exchange the bloody utensil, Pete asked "So, are you as bad as Rush?"

Vinny crossed his legs and sat back in his seat, turning his gaze back to Rush. "Oh, I see," he said, "And how long has our Rush been torturing you?"

"Less than a day…" Pete said with great dismay.

Vinny looked back at Pete in shock. "That's it?" He then broke into laughter. "Wow, Rush, You're really getting better at this manipulation thing. Less than a day and you already got him buying you lunch?"

"And he's living at my house…" Pete added with distaste.

"Yo, come on Pete, I thought we were buds." Rush shot Vinny an angry look. "And I'm not manipulating him!"

"Prove it." Vinny said.

**-One explanation later-**

"Ahhh, now I get it." Vinny said after Rush and Anna described the recent events. He put an arm around Pete "Rush is always looking out for other people, you're lucky he was there when he was."

Pete turned his gazed to the floor. "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that."

"Ok, changing the subject before he starts crying," Simon interjected. "So you a trainer too?"

"I guess so." Vinny told him. "Though it's more of a secondary hobby."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "How's that."

"Anna, character bio time." Rush whispered in her ear. Anna smiled and stood up from her chair. This was followed by Anna putting on a pair of glasses in an overly dramatic anime type way with flames, weird camera motions, followed by the blunt placement of the Japanese word for glasses.

Flipping through a small notepad, she said "Vinny is an energetic but articulate and calculative sixteen year old boy. His life consists mostly of anything that causes his adrenal glands to go into overdrive, or anything that could potentially end his life. He likes energy drinks, pizza, ATV's, dirt bike, cars, (pretty much anything with a motor) and is contractually obligated to like whatever his current sponsors are. He dislikes ignorance, people who don't understand what he's talking about, physical limitations, and whatever his current sponsors are.

"He's been Rush's and my friend since he was nine, when they met because of a dispute over what car was better (the charger from Dukes of Hazard or the Trans Am from smoky and the bandit). Since then he's almost gotten Rush and I killed on forty-seven different occasions and I'm still mad about it." She glared at Vinny, who evaded her gaze. "In short, he is not as bad as Rush. He is simply dumber when it comes to his own safety."

"Couldn't you could have just said he was a dare devil?" Pete asked.

Anna looked embarrassed "Oh… I guess…" She teleported the glasses and notepad to an unknown location and sat back down slamming her head against the table, and being caught by Rush when she tried to do it again.

"Hey wait!" Vinny said. "Why am I the only one the readers get told everything about from the beginning?"

"Simple," Rush told him. [Side note I smell coconut shrimp right now and I don't know why… Where was I? Oh, right.] You're a tertiary protagonist in this weird group of ours."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't have any character development later in the story."

"Why not? I'm interesting!"

"Yeah, but you're too one-sided. You don't have anything like a dark past that you never talk about, or strange reactions to certain things that reveal the fact that you're hiding something."

"You mean like you?"

"See, now you're getting it!"

"What are they talking about?" Simon whispered to Pete.

"I don't know. I'm trying to drown it out and finish my meal."

"But they're talking like were in-"

"Just ignore it."

Simon leaned back in his chair looking like he was suddenly exhausted. "I am so confused."

"So, now that we have all the introductions done, and we've been through enough awkward situations to fill the chapter," Rush said. "What brings you here?"

"Well I was actually looking for you, Rush. I'm glad showed up when you did, because I was going to your house tomorrow."

"Yup, you found me. What do ya want?"

"I have something important to tell you, and something to show you."

"Oh really? Well out with it!"

"Not here. Come to my hotel room, and then I'll tell you."

"But you can tell me now!"

"Come on man, I've been planning this for months, just go along with it."

"Fine," Rush rolled his eyes. "Pete, Simon, pick yourselves up, we're outta here."

"Oh great," Pete said. "There's more to this fantastic day." He stood up and left money on the table.

"Sarcasm just makes me want to hit you." Simon said as they walked toward the door.

As they walked out the door, Pete tried to hide the weird feeling he was getting. He wanted to just go home and forget about whatever Vinny wanted to show them. Not because he just didn't care, he was just getting this vibe that they should get out of the city as fast as possible.

* * *

**As always, Read and Review!**


	8. Chaos in the streets

**You have every right to yell at me for how long this took…**

**But here it is!**

"Can't. Go. Any. Further!" Rush moaned, dragging himself along the sidewalk.  
Anna rolled her eyes and kicked him in the side, "We haven't even walked six blocks,

Drama queen!"

"So bored!"

"Still have the attention span of a goldfish I see." Vinny said trying to ignore the fact that Rush had been doing five other things like this since they left the diner.

With a kip up, Rush got to his feet and put his arm around Vinny. "I'm only impatient with things that I know for a fact can go faster, like this."

"The only reason it's taking so fucking long, is that you're dragging your ass on the street!" Vinny looked ready to shoot him.

"Jeez man, I'm sorry." Rush took him arm off him and backed off a little.

Vinny seemed to calm down almost instantly after that. He dropped his head with a sigh and pushed his glasses up his nose. "No, I'm sorry. I've just been planning this for a while and you know how I get when things play out differently than in my head."

"I understand. You're just having one of your moments and I-hey, let me go!"

"No, I'm stopping you before you say something _else_ stupid." Anna told him, dragging him by his shirt collar."

"But how-?"

"Did you forget I can read your mind dumb ass?"

"No, I just-"

"Oh, _now_ I'm going to kill you!"

While Anna continued to drag Rush into and alley to beat him within an inch of his life, Pete and Simon walked up beside Vinny, who was face palming. "Never a dull moment where they're around."

"How did you put up with him for…? How long were you friends again?" Pete asked.

"Many, many eternities. And have no idea how I lived through it… Though I often consider whether he's the reason I chose my profession…"

"You said you were a dare devil right?" Simon asked him.

"If that's what you call it, yes. And I'd rather not talk about right now."

Ignoring him, Simon continued, "That's so cool! Got any good stories?"

"Did you not just hear me say-?" Vinny stopped himself. Knowing people like him, he wouldn't be satisfied without some sort of answer. "Oh, forget it. Later, alright?"

"Sweet." That seemed to be good enough.

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Rush asked appearing behind them once again.

"Oh, just all the pleasantries that comes from hanging out with you." Vinny responded sarcastically.

"Like?"

"Stomach ulcers, you freaking ninja!" He slapped him upside the head.

"How nice of you…" Anna was surprised he didn't stick his tongue out at him at that point, "Come on let's getting going! I don't feel like doing this all afternoon." He began to walk up the street but quickly realized no one was following. "Uh, guys?"

"We're here."

"… Oh…"

The group had arrived at ten story hotel building with an extravagant, expensive looking front entrance.

Rush looked up in awe. "Damn! You must be getting some good gigs!"

"Still not as big as my house…" Pete said under his breath.

"This is just something my new sponsors hooked me up with." Vinny said, typing something on his phone. "Always willing to take advantage of some company trying to make a good impression."

"So is this what you dragged us over here for?" Rush asked, "To show off your newfound wealth?"

"Noooo." Vinny said with a sly grin.

"Then wha-"

"She should be coming up out of the parking garage now."

Vinny started to walk away from them around the corner of the city block. Rush, Anna, Simon, and Pete exchanged confused glances and followed him around the corner.

When they caught up with him, he was standing next to a large eighteen wheeler.

"OK, first part's for Rush. I-"

"Anna!" Yelled a figure jumping out from the cab of the truck.

The voice belonged to a Swampert, who ran over to Anna and they threw their arms around each other.

"Trish! I was wondering where you were. I was about to kill Vinny for getting rid of you."

"No, no, no." Trish said, letting go of Anna and walking over to Vinny's side, "He just had me stay behind and go along with some plan he cooked up. Did you tell them yet?"

"I was getting to it. You were supposed to wait in the truck." Vinny said through his teeth.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to torture you."

Vinny sighed, adjusting his glasses again. Alright then, I'll just start with my other news. Rush, Anna, Trish and I-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaw!" Anna interrupted, bouncing in excitement. She then went over and gave them both a hug. "Congratulations you two!"

"Well thanks for spoiling that, Anna…" Vinny said trying his hardest to breath.

Letting them go, Anna continued to bounce up and down, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back anymore." She grabbed Trish's hands, "When did it happen? Tell me everything."

"Right before one of his jumps in Kanto. Oh, you should've seen it Anna, he was stumbling for words so badly!"

"OK, freeze." Rush said. "Psychic girl may not be confused, but definitely am."

Anna want back to Rush, shaking him by the shoulders, "He did it!"

"Did wha-... Oh, I see. So you finally worked up the nerve there, huh?"

"Yes he did." Anna said for him, "Now pay up." She held out her hand and Rush gave her a twenty, rolling his eyes.

"Damn, your memory…" He said.

_Vinny asked Trish out, after, like, five years._ Anna said to Pete and Simon telepathically before either of them could ask what was going on.

"So, you guys public, or keeping it on the DL?"

"Well, Trish kinda made secrecy impossible," Vinny said, scratching his head, "considering she kissed me right after thee jump, in front of a crowd of seventy-five thousand."

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't love it." Trish said, giving him a peck on the cheek and then pulling him in for a real kiss.

But Rush was too much of an ass to let them continue, "Hey, quit it with the lovey dovey! That's not supposed to be until later in the story."

Vinny, realizing his friends were still there, broke the kiss and flipped Rush off. "Jealous?"

Rush's face showed no amusement, "Bro, don't start with me."

"Oh, come on. If you can't at least take what you dish out, I won't give you your present."

"What? Present? Where?"

"Truck. Come on."

Rush and Anna ran off with Vinny, leaving Pete and Simon clues about what was going on.

"Come on newbies, you're gonna love this." Trish said waving them to follow.

At the back of the trailer, Vinny opened the door just enough for him to get in. Rush tried to follow him it, but he blocked his attempt and told him to wait.

After a few minutes of hearing Vinny mumbling to himself things like "where the fucking light switch go?", he pushed open both doors. "I believe this is yours, Rush." He motioned to the contents of the trailer.

Rush's eyes went wide when he saw what Vinny had for him. "No fucking way!" He said jumping into the truck.

Pete, Simon, and Trish arrived just in time to see Rush disappear into the trailer, laughing with excitement. Pete looked at what Rush was so franticly running up to and was puzzled. "What is it?"

"This is a Kawasaki KFX 700." Rush said in awe. "Man this beast brings back memories! Hold on." Rush took a closer look at it, "Holy shit, you fixed it?"

"Yep, I did." Vinny said taking a bow.

Rush started to laugh again. "Holy shit, man. I just thought you bought a new one. How you get it back from the dead? Everyone we brought it to said it was a lost cause."

"It wasn't easy, some of it I had to all but melt down to get it back into shape, but it's all the original parts just like we promised."

"Dude you are the best!" Rush ran over and gave Vinny a bro hug.

"While they're having there moment, allow us to explain," Anna said to Simon and Pete, who both felt like some kind of third wheel. "That was Rush and Vinny's first ATV. They got it back when they were in their reckless phase."

"Wait, you're implying that Rush was, at some point, more reckless than he is now?" Pete asked.

"Yes, he was. No more interruptions now, please. They used to have some much fun racing it through the woods."

"We weren't even our current evolutions back then were we?" Trish added, joining in on the flashback.

"Nope. But anyway, one day Vinny decided to try his hand at quad racing. To make a long story short, it didn't go well."

"That's an understatement! He's luck to be alive." Trish had a look that said she thought Vinny was an idiot. "Without going into the details, Vinny was messed up, the quad was messed up."

"And after a while, Vinny got fixed up, the quad didn't."

"That day scarred Vinny for years. He was, at times, scared to even walk down stairs. But he made a promise to Rush, the day that he gets over it he would hunt Rush down with the quad all fixed up."

"Vinny always was one for symbolism." Anna commented.

"I'm sure it's going right over Rush's head."

"Oh, yeah, he's just happy to get the quad back."

"So Vinny, I gotta ask, how'd you find me?" Rush said walking up behind the rest of the group with is arm around Vinny.

"You were all over the news yesterday, and today!" Vinny sounded as if he was stating the obvious. Well… he was, really.

"I was on the news?" It was impossible to tell whether his confusion was genuine or not.

"What do you expect when pull a kid out of a skyscraper window?"

"Um, yeah, can we stop bringing that up, please? Open wound still." Pete asked.

Rush looked at his with an expression that either said 'don't worry it'll get easier', or 'hey there sexy what's up?'

Pete's not good at reading faces…

"He's right, everybody." Rush ran back to the truck and jumped into the trailer. The rest of the group gathered around him. "Now's not the time to be dwelling in the past! We have before us an ATV that can hit seventy miles per hour with ease. Vinny, you have a place."

"Of course, I knew you'd want to ride." Vinny dialed a number into his cell.

Anna tugged on Rush's pants. "No, Rush, not again." She whispered to him.

"Come on Anna. With how awesome this day's been so far, what could possibly go wrong?"

An explosion went off not two blocks away from the group. The ground shook underneath them. Everyone was too shocked to move, except Anna who took a ready position, psychically reaching out to anything she could use as weapon.

"Oh you have got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Rush shouted, rolling his eyes.

"Rush there's no time to curse your bad timing. We need to see what's going on!" Anna said already on the move down the street.

Rush was suddenly dead serious. "Right. Everyone out of your daze! Let's go!" He jumped down and began running after Anna.

Simon caught his arm. "Wait, what? Why the hell should we be running toward the mysterious explosion? Why do we need to get involved? It's not our problem."

Rush looked Simon in the eye with the same look he had earlier that day. "For the same reason I saved your master." That was enough to shut him up. He slowly let go of Rush's arm and started chasing after Anna as well, the rest of the group quick to follow.

They all caught up to each other just as they could start to see the flames. The scene was horrible. An entire section of a five story building was obliterated, the rest of it looking ready to collapse at any second. A cloud of smoke rose to the sky blocking out the sun, so the only light came from the fires around the edges of the building. People were still fleeing the scene, some holding their hands over bloody wounds. Some people just stood, staring at the carnage, too shocked to move. Others were on their knees crying into their hands or huddled over a body.

The group was stopped dead in their tracks, frozen by an image most thought could only exist in a movie.

Rush didn't let the feeling sink in. "Vinny, you and Trish go with Anna to start putting out the fire. Anna, do not let the rest of that building collapse. Simon, come with me, we gotta help people get away from here. Emergency personnel should be on the way, so we shouldn't focus on those with just minor injuries. Pete, Pete?"

Pete wasn't aware Rush said anything, he didn't even know if he was still standing on his feet. His eyes were fixed on the bodies. He counted sixteen. Sixteen lives snuffed out in less than a second. It scared him, he wanted to close his eyes, wanted to run away, wanted to go back to his home where things made sense. But he couldn't move, couldn't close his eyes. He saw the rest of the group running into fire and being consumed.

And then Rush was the only thing he could see, shouting at him. His hearing returned slowly. "Snap out of it!" He was saying.

Rush grabbed him by the shirt collar and made sure he was looking him in the eyes. "Pete, listen to me. Yes, it's bad, but we need to stop it from getting worse. Do you understand?"

Pete barely had strength to nod his head, but when he managed to, Rush looked relieved.

"Good, now I need you to use Laurel to help Vinny put out the fires, Okay? Simon, go with Pete instead. Keep him safe."

"Right." Simon said nodding, then to Pete. "Come on, let's go."

Rush heard a roar from above him. His gaze shot up instantly, the rest of the group were too preoccupied to hear.

An orange beam shot out of the sky, hitting the building on the other side of the street and erupting into another explosion. People who were running the direction were thrown to the ground, others dropped due to instinct. Rush ignored the explosion, his eyes traced the beam back to the source. Just smoke. He waited.

The wind slowly shifted and he saw a Salamence soaring toward one of the skyscrapers and it landed on the roof. Rush could just barely make out a group of people on the roof with it.

"Anna, there. Do it." Rush didn't even check to see if she was next to him. He knew she would be.

"Right." Anna said. She reached out with her mind.

From where he was standing, the city reminded Commander Ray of a chess board. And as he watched the smoke rose from the street below, he could see all his pieces falling into place. He had predicted all of his opponent's moves, and the White King was almost in checkmate.

"Should we strike now sir?" One of his two subordinates asked, he never bothered to learn either of their names, they didn't deserve the honor.

"No, let their emotions stir a few moments longer." Commander Ray smiled. "We shall wait for the moment when their despair consumes them."

"Uh, sir?"

"I said we shall wait!" Commander Ray did not appreciate men who questioned his orders. They were better off dead in his eyes.

"Sir!"

"What?" He had his weapon in his hand. But before he raised it he noticed his subordinate was pointing at the ground.

"Sir, look."

Commander Ray followed his finger to a car on the street, not far from the second explosion. At first, he was wondering why his subordinate would waste his time. Then he noticed that the car was not on the street, but floating above it. Then the car was suddenly getting larger. It was flying toward us as if it was fired out of a cannon.

The car hit the building, sheering off the corner, and then continued to fly. Anna probably threw it hard enough so that it landed in the forest outside the city. Rush hoped the Pokémon had enough sense to look up.

"What's going on?" Vinny asked. Him and the rest of the group were running back to Rush and Anna. "Did I just see Anna throw a car?"

"It seems we have something to take care of before we can clean up this mess." Rush's voice was calm, emotionless.

"So I'll take it I missed, then?" Anna voice was equally calm.

"Just one."

Anna stepped in front of Rush and clasped her hands together before her chest, then quickly shot them out.

The group saw all of the smoke in the sky part down the middle, revealing the Salamence diving toward them, charging another hyper beam in its mouth.

"Oh, shit. Run!" Simon yelled.

"No!" Rush grabbed him by the shoulder. "Anna?"

"Not a problem."

The Salamence fired its hyper beam. Anna raised her hand toward it. When the beam hit, it reflected away from them and hit the street to their right.

"How the hell…" Pete said, but lost his train of thought when he heard laughter coming from the Salamence."

"Well played boy!" The voice said.

The Salamence landed on the ground and a man jumped off its back.

"It seems I've underestimated the strength of your friend there." Commander Ray said, staring Rush down. Rush stared back with greater intensity and even greater hatred.

"Why?" Rush said.

Commander Ray put a hand to his ear and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Rush clenched his fists and took a step forward. "Why would do this?" He let his anger fill his voice. "What gives you the right to kill all these people?"

Commander Ray laughed again. "You ask that as if the answer wasn't obvious." His arms shot toward the sky and his voice boomed with pleasure and excitement. "I did it to spread misery, of course. And that fact that you were a threat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rush couldn't believe this guy, he was insane.

"You were a threat to my organizations cause. A Good Samaritan that inspires people to be better than they are and to do the right thing. And we can't just have someone like that running free, can we? So I all of this to show you and the world that you are no less pathetic than the rest of the human race!" He pointed at Rush. "That's right; all of this was your fault!"

Commander Ray waited. He waited for the look to appear in Rush's eyes when he realized that the blood of so many lives were on his hands.

The look never came. He tried again. "So many people are dead because you had to be a hero."

"The only one to blame for this is you." Rush said, his voice steady again. "You are just some lunatic who thinks he can play God. And I can't stand people like you. Anna, psybeam!"

At his cue, Anna fired a psybeam right at Commander Ray's heart. He did nothing to dodge, he didn't even flinch. He just stood there, one hand on his hip and that sinister smile frozen on his face.

Anna thought it was a sure hit, but just before it hit, the beam veered off and it the building behind him. The beam caused the building to split in two an instantly begin collapse in on itself. As it fell, Anna and Rush were shocked. There was no way Anna could've missed.

"Heads up!" Trish yelled as she jumped up to meet a large piece of rubble flying strait at them.

Her arm glowed white, and she hit the piece of the building, shattering it to bitts. The rest of the building came down and smoke surrounded the group. They all stood ready for anything to happen, in case that Salamence decided to take advantage of the distraction. But as the smoke cleared, neither it nor Commander Ray had even moved. There was also another, standing in front of the Commander. It looked like a Gardevoir, only the coloring was too pale. Rush quickly made the connection, it was a Ditto!

"I already told you that I underestimated your friend." Commander Ray said when the smoke completely cleared. "I don't make the same mistakes twice."

The Ditto-Gardevoir held its stance exactly like Anna's. It looked exactly her, except for its face. It had the same psychotic look in its eyes as the commander, as well as the same smile.

"Shit." Anna tried to charge another psybeam, but didn't get far before she was pulled out of the way of another of the Salamence's hyper beams.

"This is going to be a problem." Rush said.


	9. Rewrite

Making the Impossible Possible is being rewritten. Go my profile for the link.


End file.
